


All I'll Ever Need

by Anonymous



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Sex, Default Hawke (Dragon Age), Digital Art, Fluff and Smut, Illustrations, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29773488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Two hearts becoming one. Anders has never been more in love.
Relationships: Anders/Hawke (Dragon Age), Anders/Male Hawke
Comments: 18
Kudos: 18
Collections: Nobody Expects the Dragon Age Smutquisition





	All I'll Ever Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SarcoLaniar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcoLaniar/gifts).



-

Anders has never been more in love, like the world just melts away when they're together.

The highs, the lows, the trials of life as apostates in Kirkwall... he couldn't imagine facing it all without Hawke.

-

**Author's Note:**

> Some soft, sweet, and loving Handers for you ❤
> 
> will update with links when reveals happen
> 
> special shoutout to [redacted] for helping


End file.
